


Remembrance

by ThePrimeOfChaos



Series: Always Remembered [1]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: I need help, Inspired by a fic, M/M, Other, i am gonna cry, i love to write sad stuff, noooo hot rod, poor arcee, she doesn't like this one specific mech, she misses her amica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18471151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrimeOfChaos/pseuds/ThePrimeOfChaos
Summary: She will always remember him...





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Anniversary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12190452) by [Randomfan188](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randomfan188/pseuds/Randomfan188). 



This was the day he died.

Arcee looked down at the intricate, woven crystal bracelet clutched in her hand, trying to hold back her tears.

Today was the day Hot Rod died.

She remembered when he gave it to her, saying it was an anniversary gift to commemorate the day she, Hot Rod, and Springer became friends.

 _Springer_ , Arcee thought sadly. _I wonder if he’s still alive._

It was distressing to realize that she had no clue about the fate of Springer, her second Amica Endura, Hot Rod having been her first. The three had been close, rarely seen without each other. Later on during the Great War, they got two new mechs in their little group; Bumblebee and Drift. But then the Exodus had happened and Springer’s and Bumblebee’s fate had been left ambiguous to her before she arrived on Earth, and Drift had disappeared not long after Hot Rod died.

_Drift_

An angry snarl twisted her face, optics narrowing in rage. _That no good piece of scrap!_ She silently ranted, _We had ALL been spark broken by his death and he ups and leaves, not giving any reasons, and slagging abandoning the Autobots!!! And he fragging steals an Autobot transport ship filled with ENERGON._

Arcee took in a shaky intake, trying to control her anger. Sighing, she shakingly slipped the bracelet on.

Finally, she allowed the tears to fall.

She sat down quietly, watching the water fall over the edges. Her Amica had died when he jumped in front of Ultra Magnus when Megatron was aiming for him. What everyone didn’t expect was for Megatron to collapse, sobbing his optics out. It was only after the battle she learned from Hot Rod’s carrier, Optimus, that Megatron had been his sire. It surprised her and Springer when they found out, not having realizing the truth about his family. But in the end it didn’t matter.

Arcee remembered that Hot Rod used to talk about how he hoped that Optimus and Megatron made a truce, that the war would end. She and Springer had always told him that it would end when they defeated the Decepticons and Megatron was dead. But after those words, a somber look always appeared, but it disappeared after a nano-kilk, leaving them to question if they actually saw it.

The truth came out after Hot Rod died.

She remembered screaming when he had been shot, just running towards him as he fell. As soon as she stopped next to him, she knew he was dead. His optics were empty, devoid of life, his frame gray with death. Arcee held him close, sobbing her spark out. She heard Springer, Drift, and Bumblebee stop behind, freezing with horror. Neither sides won that day, both Optimus and Megatron calling a retreat. They brought all their fallen comrades back to base, giving them a funeral. But the sparkbroken look on Optimus’ face made his death to real.

But he died a hero.

He sacrificed his life to protect others. But deep down, she wished he didn’t. She wished he was still alive so he could be HERE with her. Especially with the death of Tailgate and Cliffjumper. He was one of the few mechs who understood her, and she was eternally grateful to him.

Arcee would always remember Hot Rod.


End file.
